


You Can Take All Of Me, I Swear I Will Be Better Than Before

by syrupeileen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, blowjob, harry plays football, im not really sure what to put here, just a lot of sex idk, louis' a cheerleader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupeileen/pseuds/syrupeileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry flipped Louis so his face was pressed against the door, and it was times like these that he was grateful to live in a place where they kept gas station bathrooms clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Take All Of Me, I Swear I Will Be Better Than Before

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting something so be nice okay hope you guys like it
> 
> TItle - Sorry by Sleeping With Sirens
> 
> oh and this is dedicated to my pal hillary because i've been promising her this for months and brandi you too because birthday present woohoo

Harry ran off the field, a triumphant smile planted on his lips. The team had one their footie match, and Harry wouldn’t say it aloud, but he knew it was because of him. He scored the winning goal, skillfully stealing the ball from a much bigger player on his left, and sprinting towards the opposite side, kicking the ball off towards the goal with an angled shot – making it perfectly.

He had gotten bombarded by his teammates, tackled to the ground quickly before his bestfriend, Liam, threw him over his shoulder, leading the entire team to chanting his name. Harry loved the attention – but his own was quickly distracted as he looked over to see his boyfriend shaking his arse proudly in the air.

Their cheerleading team was made up of five birds and three blokes, one of which being Louis – his boyfriend of about eight months. Everyone knew they were together, it wasn’t anything new. Harry grinned over to him proudly, admiring the way the tight skirt wrapped around the swell of Louis’ arse. Louis was being thrown in the air, doing some absurd flip thing that Harry couldn’t even tell you what it was called – he played football; he didn’t do obscene dances in the air with his body on display to everyone.

He loved the fact Louis did it, though. Harry enjoyed being able to look over to the sidelines at any given moment and see Louis with his bum on display, and his thighs doing some line of dance moves. It was quite lovely, really.

 Harry was thrown to the ground with a thud, cackling loudly as all the teammates jumped on top of him again.

“Good job, Styles. I knew there was a reason we kept you around.” Niall, the goalie, complimented, giving Harry a wide smile before sauntering off towards the locker rooms.

Harry shook his head, chuckling softly at the Irish bloke before turning around and walking towards Louis – Well, about to walk towards Louis.

 Louis was standing by a tree, with that fucking Zayn Malik tosser. Zayn has been trying to get with Louis since before Harry could remember – even before they were dating. You’d think the lad could take a hint by now.

Harry clenched his fists tight as he watched the scene before him. Louis had his head thrown back, giggling loudly with his hand on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn was smirking at him, standing too close for Harry’s liking, but Louis didn’t seem to mind one bit.

 Zayn’s hand was on Louis’ waist, pulling him even closer. Harry’s knuckles were white from how hard he was squeezing and he was trying not to freak out. He really wanted to see where this was going – why Louis decided to give Zayn the time of day today.

Zayn kept scooting his face closer to Louis’ and even though Harry wasn’t too close to them, he could see Louis’ eyes widen, and Harry had had enough. He stomped his way over to Louis, arriving within only a few seconds, immediately throwing his arm around Louis’ waist and pulling him away.

 “Hey, babe. What’s going on here?” Harry shot Zayn his sweetest smile, kissing Louis on the cheek whilst pinching his hip slightly. Louis squirmed at the contact, and shook his head.

 “Oh, hi, love, great game today. And nothing really, Zayn was just telling me a stupid joke.” Louis shrugged slightly, a guilty, wide-eyed smile playing on his face.

 Harry nodded his head slightly, motioning for Zayn to beat it – which he did, but not without slapping Louis’ arse hard, ‘causing a slight whimper to fall from Louis’ lips, because he was such a little fucking slut.

Harry growled low in his throat, before tightening his grip on Louis’ waist and dragging him towards Harry’s beat down truck. He opened the door for Louis, who was slinking in slowly and Harry knew that he was frightened of what was to come.

Now, Harry never hurt Louis, of course not. He would never go that far. But when it came to their sex life, that might be a slightly different story. Harry slammed Louis’ door shut, before walking around the front of his car, smacking the hood just because he could. He opened his own door, making his way in, and starting the engine.

“Now, Lou-“

 “I’m sorry, Harry, I really am, it was just you looked so fucking hot today with your hair matted to your forehead from all the sweat and those shorts riding up occasionally to show off your thighs and Zayn was there and he started touching me but not like touching me like you do, I just,” Louis was whining at this point, so Harry took the chance to look over at him. And Harry realized now why Louis seemed a bit off today.

Louis’ skirt was tented and his cock was obviously hard, very prominent through the tight silk of his skirt. Harry’s breath caught in his throat, shuffling between his two feet slightly. He glanced back up at Louis, who was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, unsure of what to say.

“Have you been hard all this time, just from watching me play, babe?” Harry’s eyes widened, his gaze still fixed on Louis. Louis looked into his lap, his hands gripping his thighs, because he’d never admit it to Harry, especially not when he was this pissed off, but he needed to be touched or something.

“Um- well, yeah.” His voice came out as nothing more than a high squeak, his eyes trained on Harry’s face-- the slight wrinkles in his forehead and the way Harry was staring at him, it all made Louis’ skirt feel tighter than it already did.

Harry turned back towards his door, pulling on the handle and closing it quickly, before shifting the gear into reverse and backing out. He could feel Louis not retreating his line of vision from Harry’s own cheeks, but his own cock was filling up quickly and it wasn’t the most comfortable thing to experience while driving.

His slight bulge in his pants didn’t go unnoticed by Louis, because of course Louis would be paying close attention to him right now and of course Louis would let out a whimper, and fuck, did he think Harry was immune to all sounds?

“Fuck, Louis – don’t do that, just, fuck.” Harry was at a loss for words, and he really hated losing control because he was always the dominant one and he was the one to make Louis get tongue tied – quite literally more often than not.

Louis smirked, noticing the way Harry’s fingers were tapping the steering wheel in a certain rhythm, how his cock was slowly (but most definitely surely,) growing harder with each passing second and this was too good of an opportunity to get Harry back for all the times he teased Louis that he just couldn’t pass it up, because, well, who could ever turn down road head?

Louis unbuckled his seatbelt, and reached his arm over the stump between the two seats, tracing his fingers up the tight fabric of Harry’s pants.

“You okay, babe? Seems like you have a bit of a… situation, yeah?” Harry got goosebumps at the soft sound of Louis’ words, but kept his eyes focused on the road ahead of him, determined to not let his boyfriend get the best of him.

“Now, now Harry. You can ignore me, but it doesn't change the situation does it? Your trousers are obviously a bit too tight, aren't they? Going to let me take care of that? Let me suck you off, right here while you’re trying to drive us home? I think you’re going to.” Louis averted his gaze from Harry’s clothed cock and fixed it on Harry’s face and the boy looked wrecked already.

His lips were bitten raw simply from Louis’ words, and his cheeks were flushed, which may or may not have been from playing football, but Louis knew they hadn't been that rosy before – so he was going to give himself at least partial credit. Harry’s hair was a mess and his pupils were blown wide, black in every space that’s usually the perfect shade of green. Louis couldn’t help but feel a little smug for the small amount of power he had over Harry right now, because Harry had thought he’d been a bad boy, meaning Louis definitely was going to hold no power when they got home.

He moved his hand and placed it over Harry’s crotch, squeezing gently, causing the younger boy’s breath to catch in his throat. But still he stayed silent, and that just wouldn’t do. Louis leaned over the armrest, placing his mouth right above Harry’s bulge, breathing hot air onto his hand, which was still palming him softly.

Harry’s breathing was uneven now, but still no moans had escaped and Louis didn’t understand why Harry just couldn’t let go, but he knew the second he placed his lips around Harry’s cock, Harry would be a complete wrecking and his whimpers would be all Louis would hear for days on end.

“M’gonna suck you off, babe. Can’t wait to feel you in my mouth, need it, fuck.” Louis managed, before swiftly pulling down the tight clothing, letting Harry’s cock lean up against his shirt, aching and leaking pre come.

Louis moaned at the sight, before licking a small stripe against Harry’s tip, gathering the salty bitterness up at once. Harry did groan at that, his knuckles gripping the wheel until they were white, as he looked down quickly to see Louis positioned over his cock, wanting Harry to fall apart. And at this pace, Harry knew he would have no control over doing exactly that.

In a quick motion, Louis took Harry into his mouth, swirling his tongue in circles around the head, his hands gripping Harry’s thighs from underneath to give him more leverage to take Harry as deep as he could when it was time. Louis sunk his head down low, until half of Harry’s cock was positioned in his mouth, one of his hands leaving the man’s thigh, and following the motion of Louis’ mouth, covering what he could fit quite yet, because let’s face it, Harry was huge and definitely something you needed to build up to.

Louis hollowed his cheeks, and moaned softly, sending vibrations through Harry’s dick, causing Harry to swerve lightly before quickly regaining the strength to continue on driving. He let his tongue lay flat against the underside of Harry’s cock, licking up and down the vein underneath.

“F-fuck Louis, shit, so good with your mouth, fucking slut,” Harry whimpered, having to force his eyes not to close and his head not to tilt back against the headrest behind him.

 Louis attempted to pull off, before Harry was pushing his head back down, forcing Louis to take him all the way in. Louis gagged and sputtered around Harry’s cock, and fuck, those might be the hottest sounds Harry’s ever heard.

Louis' throat was contracting around Harry's cock while Harry pushed Louis' head down by his hair, before lifting it and repeating the action. Louis forced himself to relax his throat, toning down the gurgling sounds and moved his tongue expertly around Harry's slit each time he was lifted off his cock, because it was something Harry had always loved, and well, who was Louis to deny him?

Harry kept a tight grip on Louis' hair, so tight it stung but Louis would be lying if he said he didn't love the pain from it. He kept his tongue moving around his dick, making sure to lap at Harry's slit each time, making him whimper without fail. Louis hummed appreciatively at each sound that Harry let out, loving the pretty noises falling from his boyfriend's mouth.

And almost as quickly as it was started, Harry pulled Louis off and shoved him back in the passenger seat, much to Louis' surprise, before swerving dangerously across the road and into the parking lot of a gas station.

"Harry," Louis whined out, "Why are we here? M'gonna come in my pants if you don't get us home now.” Louis started palming himself through his skirt, sweet moans filling the car. It didn't last, because right when Louis started to palm himself a bit faster, a bit harder, Harry reached over and slapped his hand away.

Harry threw his door open, muttering words out to Louis, "Get the fuck out of the car, now. And follow me." 

Louis didn't dare question Harry's words, so he shamefully exited the car, a very obvious bulge in his skirt, that he attempted (and failed) to cover with his hands. Harry took a glance at him, chuckling softly at him, smirking the entire time.

Louis just glared, still unsure of why they were there, because _fuck_ , what did Harry _even need_ from the gas station? It's not like they used condoms anymore, and do gas stations even fucking _sell_  condoms? Louis shook his head, an annoyed look playing on his face. 

They walked into the gas station, Harry immediately walking up to the counter, Louis following close behind. 

"How can I help you?" The guy at the counter had a very strong accent, although it was one Louis didn't recognize. He had long, dark hair and his face was covered in freckles, and his voice kind of sounded like a thirteen year old male going through puberty.

"Um, yeah, can I have the key to your restroom?" Harry questioned, and Louis noticed he was trying to make his voice sound put together, as if he hadn't just been getting his cock sucked only minutes prior to.

The counter-guy gave Harry an unimpressed look, like he knew what was about to happen, but just sighed and passed it over. 

"It's around the back, first door you see, and please bring it back after, and clean up any mess you make." Counter-guy scoffed at them, shaking his head in disapproval, as if he was above fucking in a bathroom. And by the looks of him, he didn't really fuck in general. The thought made Louis cackle softly to himself.

Before any other thoughs could come to Louis' mind, Harry was dragging him out back at a quick speed. They found the bathroom, and Harry jingled the key in the lock, willing it to open as fast as possible.

It must have worked, because before he knew it, Louis was being shoved into the confinedspace and pressed up against the wall, Harry's face only millimeters from his own. 

"Now that we're somewhere we can talk, i'm going to tell you how this is gonna go, yeah?" Harry whispered the words, his lips now pressed against Louis', but he wasn't kissing him like Louis wanted him to be.

Louis nodded his head, his hands shaking slightly and palms sweaty, because he knew how this was going to go -- he knew how Harry got when he was jealous and he knew how Harry liked to leave marks and make him sore for days, so even though Harry was going to tell him all this stuff, he already knew. And his cock was strained beneath the materials and leaking already _because_ he knew.

"You were a naughty boy today, Lou. Letting Zayn spank you right in front of me, and  _liking_ it? Naughty boys get punished, you know that, don't you?"

Louis nodded quickly, his eyes squeezed tight as he waited for Harry to just fucking  _do_ something.

Harry flipped Louis so his face was pressed against the door, and it was times like these that he was grateful to live in a place where they kept gas station bathrooms clean. His mouth was shoved right above the lock on the door, his stomach tight against the wood and his cock was aching for some friction that he knew he wouldn't be getting right away.

Harry took a step back, admiring the way his boyfriend looked -- sweaty, and well fucked, and Harry hadn't even touched him yet. He smiled to himself, before moving a bit closer and pressing his hands against Louis' bum. He kneaded his fingers into the flesh, causing Louis to gasp and let out a slight whimper, but Harry knew Louis wouldn't ask for anything -- or maybe he would, just to get spanked one more time.

He lifted Louis' skirt, admiring the round swell of Louis' arse, and he could feel Louis shiver at the contact. 

"Such an eager little whore, yeah? Can't wait to feel my hands smacking your arse. Love the sting, isn't that right?" Harry pressed his nails into the skin, hard enough to leave angry marks, before retracting his hands all together.

"I said, you love it, Louis. What do you say?"

Louis gripped the door as much as he could, which was pretty much impossible, given it was a flat surface. 

"Y-yeah, babe, love it, love the way you punish me, love the burn- ah fuck!" 

Harry lifted his palm and hit Louis' left cheek, leaving a handprint that looked as if it was meant to be there. Louis whimpered aloud, his head leaning down shamefully as he stook his ass out and shook it a bit, begging for more without words.

Harry gave in, and hit the same spot, only harder, causing Louis to be pressed even harder to the door and slight moans to escape his throat.

"Fuck -- Harry, shit." Louis whined out, before Harry was spanking him again, this time on the right cheek, his palm burning when it met contact.

Louis could feel the heat forming in his belly, knew he always came from this, untouched, just from the pure sensation of Harry smackcing his arse repeatedly, marking him and making it so Louis wouldn't be able sit for days without remembering this exact moment.

Harry kept it up, kept smacking Louis' ass and kept going harder and harder, and Louis kept whimpering, kept leaking and kept pushing back into each slap.

"Fuck -- shit, Harry, M'gonna come if you don't stop, fuck," Louis sobbbed out, tears threatening to make their way down his cheeks as he tries to blink them away.

"Isn't that the point, babe? Since you love being spanked so much you'd let someone else spank you right in front of me, don't you want to come, so I can fuck you right after, and make you come again? Isn't that what you want, since you're such a little slut?" Harry finished his words off with three more rough smacks to each cheek.

Before Harry could say anything else, Louis let out a choked sob and cry of Harry's name, coming between his stomach and the door, his come leaking down creating patterns on the door.  Louis' legs were trembling, threatening to give out as he tried to recover from his high. 

Before Louis could do much else, Harry's fingers were pressed against Louis' lips, urging Louis to slick them up.

"C'mon babe, suck, wanna open you up to fuck you, alright?" Harry whispered the words against Louis' ear, his breath hot, giving Louis goosebumps on his neck.

Louis didn't object, just opened his mouth and moved his tongue fully around each finger, coating them with saliva as well as he could, knowing this was going to be the only prep he'd get. He sucked and licked around until Harry took his fingers out of Louis' mouth, and got on his knees, his face right in front of Louis' arse, which was now welted and red, and Harry thought that it might be the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

He touched his other hand lightly to each mark, making Louis hiss out in pain and let out a sob, but Harry didn't stop, just pressed down a bit harder, knowing that Louis would be hard again in seconds from the sting.

"Such a pretty arse, you know that? So round, and now so red, all for me, babe. Can't wait to fuck it," Harry murmered, pressing a kiss to each cheek.

He took his hands and spread Louis' cheeks apart, revealing his pink, puckered hole, and okay, Harry takes what he said earlier back, because  _this_ was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. Harry rubbed one finger against Louis' rim, making Louis cry out from sensitivity, but Harry refused to listen, just admired what was right in front of him.

He quickly took his hand away, spreading Louis apart once more, before leaning in and pressing his tongue against Louis' hole, just a kitten lick, before pulling back.

Louis whimpered at the touch, his head falling into the crease of his elbow to cover his face. He bit down on his arms to distract himself, though he knew that it wouldn't help.

Harry gave up on teasing, and licked a flat stripe over Louis' hole, repeating the action over and over, but going slow because well, maybe he hadn't  _fully_ given up on teasing Louis.

"Fuck -- Harry, shit, more, give me moremoremore," Louis cried out, tears now spilling down his cheeks, sobs racking throughout his body, because shit, Harry was good with his tongue and he had always known that, but this was different and overwhelming and  _shit._  

Harry forced his tongue past Louis' rim, feeling his velvety walls around his tongue. He thrusted his tongue in and out, getting it in as deep as it would go, before pulling out, and lapping at his hole again.

Louis pushed his arse back against Harry's face, moving with the rhythm of Harry's tongue, making Harry moan, because  _shit_ , Louis was fucking his face, he was _riding_ Harry's face, and that had to be the hottest thing ever.  _  
_

Harry gripped Louis' hips, pushing him back against Harry's face harder. Louis quickly got the hint, and lifted his arms so he could position himself right, before swaying his hips and moving them in circles, while Harry licked everywhere he could.

"Harry, fucking shit, please, fuck - please Harry," Louis whined out, tears staining his cheeks.

Harry pulled away, before replacing his tongue with two of his fingers, as he slowly pushed them inside Louis.

"Harry, please, I need  _more."_ Harry kept pressing his limbs inside Louis until the were down to the second knuckle, before he started to scissor them, wanting to open Louis up as quickly as he could. 

Harry added a third finger as he felt Louis stretch comfortably to two, shoving them in quickly, Louis moaning each time they were pushed into him.

"Fuck, Harry, M'ready, please."

Harry knew that Louis wasn't actually ready, just desperate and even though he was punishing Louis, he didn't want to hurt him by not fully prepping him.

Harry pushed his fingers in as deep as they'd go, brushing against Louis' prostate. He kept that angle, and fucked Louis with his fingers until Louis was mewling and pleading for something more -- also, Harry's cock was red and swollen and leaking, and he wanted to come.

Harry nodded at Louis' words, "Yeah, kay babe, gonna fuck you now, you little slut," he mumbled out, before standing back up, lining his cock up perfectly before pressing in.

"Shit," Harry gasped, because even after Louis had been prepped, he was still so tight, no matter how many times he'd been fucked. Louis was tight and hot and Harry's cock was surrounded by him, and shit, Harry didn't even know if he could last. 

"Harry, fuck," Louis moaned out, his eyes squeezed shut and his legs shaking slightly with every inch Harry pushed inside.

Harry bottomed out, his balls pressed firmly against Louis' ass, and he gave Louis a bit to adjust, before pulling out until his head was barely inside Louis anymore, and slammed back in, repeating it a few more times.

"Harry, more, please, yes, faster, shit," Louis sobbed, moving his hips to meet each of Harry's thrusts.

Harry learned quickly after he had Louis had first shagged that he was very vocal, and Harry loved it, loved hearing each whimper, loved each moan, loved hearing Louis fall apart beneath him.

He sped up his thrusts, adjusting the angle so with each time he pushed inside of Louis, he was hitting his prostate right on.

"Harry, fuck, M'close, please," Louis kept whining out, as he scratched and tore at the door, his nails chipping off with each scratch. 

"How does it feel, babe? How does my cock feel inside you, my hips hitting your sore arse?" Harry managed, before groaning at Louis clenched and unclenched around his cock.

"Feel-feels so good Harry, fuck, love the sting, love the way you spank me," Louis was mumbling out as much as he could, cut off with a moan each time Harry would brush his prostate.

"You're so tight Lou, so fucking tight around me, bet you make me jealous on purpose, because you love getting fucked, isn't that right? Bet you just want to get spanked because you're such a slut, you love feeling me for a week after, yeah?" 

Louis mewled at each word Harry spoke, nodding his head for conformation, too overwhelmed to say anything else. In a short summary, Louis was a blubbering, coherent mess just begging Harry to fuck him, wanting moremoremore, wanting to come.

"Ha-Harry shit, M'gonna come, fuck," Louis rasped, and fucked himself back onto Harry's cock, meeting each thrust of Harry's hips.

Harry reached his arm around, grateful for the arch in Louis' position so he could grab ahold of his cock. Harry smeared the precome down Louis' length, giving him some kind of lube to make this less scratchy and more pleasurable. Harry flicked his wrist up and down, jerking Louis off quickly, and rubbing this thumb over his slit each time.

Louis threw his head back onto Harry's shoulder, his eyes glossy, Harry's name on his lips as he came a second time, his come spurting up against his stomach and into Harry's fist.

Harry groaned as Louis came, Louis clenching around him was enough to send Harry over the edge as well.

He fucked up into Louis a couple more times, panting with whimpers slipping out from beneath his lips. He bit down hard on Louis' shoulder, before he came with a cry of Louis' name, and a "fucking, shit, f-fuck." releasing himself into Louis' hole. 

Harry caught his breath for a moment, trying to steady out his heavy pants, kissing the spot where he bit Louis. He placed his hands around Louis' waist, leaning his head onto his shoulder, pressing kisses to his neck.

"You're so good for me, Lou, such a tight arse, good little fuck, love you so much."

Harry pressed more kisses to his neck, Louis tilting his head for Harry to have more access.

"M'all yours, babe, love you."

Louis smiled under the affection before pushing Harry off and facing him.

"Although, might have to make you jealous more often, make you fuck me like that again, I reckon we even had an audience at one point."

Harry chuckled and shook his head fondly, before kissing Louis gently.

"Whatever you want, sweetcheeks."


End file.
